DR de Elite
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Konan está cansada de ser desprezada por Pein e busca consolo no colo de seu amigo Deidara. A noite promete esquentar ainda mais quando o loiro sugere ao inocente Tobi que participe da brincadeira. ::PeinxKonan:: ::DeidaraxKonanxTobi::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Oneshot.

**Casais: **PeinxKonan – DeidaraxKonanxTobi

**Importante: **O conteúdo da história é realmente pesado, contendo cenas de sexo explícito, além de atos de violência e palavreado forte. Caso você se sinta incomodado com esse tipo de coisa, por favor, nem leia. Contém "ménage à trois" (sexo a três). Não é YAOI.

**Sumário:** Konan está cansada de ser desprezada por Pein e busca consolo no colo de seu amigo Deidara. A noite promete esquentar ainda mais quando o loiro sugere ao inocente Tobi que participe da brincadeira.

x—x

**D.R. de Elite**

Era noite e a lua encontrava-se alta lá fora. Já era tarde e a maioria ali presente estava dormindo, com exceção de duas pessoas. O barulho dos ponteiros do relógio da escrivaninha podia ser ouvido com precisão, irritando uma garota de belos cabelos azuis presos em um coque firme, que lia um livro sem muito interesse. Suspirou mais uma vez e colocou o objeto em cima da cama em que estava deitada. Sentou-se e retirou delicadamente a grande rosa branca que enfeitava suas melenas exóticas. Pousou os orbes azul celeste em cima de uma figura que se encontrava de costas, fazendo algumas anotações.

Levantou-se e caminhou em passos lentos até o rapaz sentado, que parecia concentrado no que fazia. Antes de tomar qualquer iniciativa, ajeitou na parte do busto a fina camisola branca, para que os seios ficassem ainda mais delineados e soltou os cabelos, que ficaram um pouco marcados com o penteado de segundos atrás. Abraçou-o por trás, depositando beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço e passando a mão no peitoral definido descoberto.

- Ainda não dormiu, Konan? – Indagou o jovem sem ao menos olhá-la, analisando alguns pergaminhos.

- Não... – Respondeu continuando com as carícias, sentindo aquele doce aroma característico que tanto impregnava em sua pele. – Estou apenas te esperando. Por que não vem deitar e me fazer companhia? – Falou em um tom sedutor, deixando um sorriso maroto brincar em seus lábios rosados.

- Não vê que estou trabalhando? – Perguntou seco, empilhando alguns papéis.

- Mas já está tarde, amanhã você continua com isso. – Voltou com os beijos, agora depositando leves mordidas no amado.

- Não posso, tenho outras pendências para resolver amanhã. Agora, vá se deitar e não me espere. – A moça o soltou no mesmo instante, o jovem nem ao menos se moveu.

- Você diz a mesma coisa todas as noites. - Disse irritada.

- Por favor, Konan, não comece com isso. – Reiterou já impaciente o homem de cabelos alaranjados e espetados.

- Nunca é o momento certo para conversar sobre a gente, não é mesmo? Afinal, você está sempre muito ocupado. – Proferiu a última frase com ironia, mexendo as mãos exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele fazia quando dizia esse tipo de coisa.

- Nos últimos meses tivemos nosso trabalho triplicado, já que perdemos alguns membros. – Virou-se para a jovem, ainda sentado. – Seja paciente, quando tudo finalmente estabilizar teremos todo o tempo do mundo. – Puxou-a para perto, subindo as calejadas mãos pelas coxas torneadas da garota, até chegar em suas nádegas, apertando-as. Konan deu um baixo gemido, não sendo passado despercebido por Pein, que sorriu de lado.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Suspirou. – Mas ainda assim você quase nunca dá atenção para mim, é como se eu não existisse. – Murmurou chateada. O ruivo a sentou em seu colo, abraçando a fina cintura.

- Querida, tudo o que eu tinha para falar... Já falei. Agora espero apenas pela sua compreensão.- Finalizou.

- Não é porque estamos super atarefados que você precisa me ignorar. – Falou manhosa, afagando os cabelos curtos do jovem.

- Não estou te ignorando, meu anjo. – Beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. – Só estou te pedindo um pouco de tempo até que tudo volte ao normal.

- Mas não vejo mal algum em nos divertirmos um pouquinho de vez em quando. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Bem, vou me deitar então, vê se não demora muito. – Levantou-se e antes de se dirigir à espaçosa cama, depositou um beijo sôfrego no ruivo. – Boa noite.

x—x

Abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade presente no recinto. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, virando o corpo e tateando o outro lado da cama que se encontrava vazio. Direcionou seu olhar ao redor do quarto, percebendo estar sozinha. Suspirou pesadamente e resolveu se levantar. Caminhou até o banheiro enquanto se despia, já ligando o chuveiro e adentrando no box para tomar um relaxante banho, enquanto deixava a água morna descer por todo o corpo, arrepiando-a.

Depositou em uma de suas mãos um pouco do seu sabonete líquido favorito: erva doce. Esfregou delicadamente pela pele clara, fazendo com que aquele cheiro embriagante tomasse conta do aposento, junto da fumaça causada pela água que esquentava, embaçando os vidros e espelhos.

Desceu os esguios dedos até sua intimidade, tocando-a sutilmente. Estremeceu com a boa sensação que lhe fora causada, sorrindo. Continuou a movê-los de acordo com suas necessidades. Sentia as pernas bambearem a cada instante em que o prazer aumentava.

Encostou as costas na parede fria e um pouco molhada pela água que caía. Tombou a cabeça para trás, entreabrindo os lábios em busca de ar. Com a outra mão, tocou com certa voracidade o seio esquerdo, fechando a palma sobre ele, apalpando-o com força.

Sua respiração era falha e agora não mais conseguia segurar os gemidos que ecoavam pelo local, porém estes estavam sendo abafados pelo chuveiro ligado. Fazia movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, ora introduzindo dois dedos de uma só vez dentro de sua cavidade, ora tocando apenas seu clitóris.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo que seu limite se aproximava. Suspirou de uma só vez quando uma imensa onda de prazer a inundou por completo. Era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por cada centímetro do seu corpo. Deixou com que um gritinho lhe escapasse, porém logo mordiscou com força seu lábio inferior, tentando conter-se.

Não mais conseguindo sustentar-se com as próprias pernas, deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Mantinha os orbes claros fechados, enquanto acalmava sua respiração. Com as mãos trêmulas, permitiu-se retirar os fios azulados que estavam grudados em sua têmpora.

Fitou a porta, percebendo que esta estava destrancada. Levantou-se rapidamente, ainda com a visão um pouco turva, conseqüência do orgasmo de segundos atrás, com medo de que Pein chegasse de repente e a pegasse naquele estado. Riu consigo mesma daquela brincadeira arriscada, acabando de se enxaguar para logo se enrolar em uma toalha branca.

Voltou para seu quarto enquanto tirava o excesso de água do corpo. Ao se secar completamente, colocou suas costumeiras roupas escuras, fazendo conjunto com o manto preto da organização. Prendeu os cabelos ainda molhados em um coque firme, enfeitando-os com sua bela flor clara.

Saiu do local, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou vagarosamente pelos extensos corredores pouco iluminados da caverna em que se escondiam. Chegou a um aposento um pouco maior, na qual era considerado a sala. Era grande e espaçoso, contendo algumas poltronas e sofás revestidos com um tecido rubro. Acenou com a cabeça para alguns de seus companheiros que lá estavam, em um "bom dia" silencioso.

Andou um pouco mais, alcançando a cozinha. Esta também era grande e espaçosa, assim como todo o resto do esconderijo. Havia todos os apetrechos necessários para a copa, e mais ao lado continha uma enorme mesa de jantar.

Sentou-se sozinha, já que ninguém se encontrava lá. Rapidamente se serviu com algumas torradas e um pouco do leite que restou do café-da-manhã. Comeu calmamente, enquanto pensava na vida. Hoje teria o dia livre, já que não havia missões para realizar com o ruivo na qual se mantinha deveras ocupado com alguns documentos.

Suspirou irritada, virando todo o líquido da xícara. Há quanto tempo Pein e ela não faziam amor? Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez, pois deveria ter sido há alguns meses.

Todos deveriam pensar que, por serem assassinos rank S, eram desprovidos de sentimentos. Mas como qualquer pessoa no mundo, tinham suas necessidades.

Desde criança Konan o amava. E assim sucedeu por todos os anos que passaram. Mesmo morando debaixo do mesmo teto de maníacos sanguinários, deixava explicito algumas de suas vontades. Por mais que aparentasse ser fria e calculista, a jovem era sensível por dentro.

Não tinha receio de mostrar seus medos ou fazer juras de amor através de palavras desconexas durante seu ato com Pein. Não se mostrava temerosa quando se entregava por completo, com todo o carinho que podia oferecer. Porém ela mostrava este seu lado apenas para _ele_.

Não podia negar que também era uma amante do _sexo_. Noites mal dormidas por falta de tempo não era problema para garota, isso se tivesse se divertido o suficiente. No início de seu relacionamento, boas transas era o que não lhe faltava. Qualquer lugar era lugar e qualquer momento lhe era oportuno. Não conseguia contar quantas vezes se arriscaram enquanto se amavam seja em cima da mesa de jantar, do escritório ou até mesmo no sofá da sala.

Em toda sua vida nunca tivera outro homem. Apesar de amá-lo e ter total certeza de seus sentimentos, bem no fundo tinha vontade de conhecer outras pessoas para novas experiências sexuais. Algumas vezes pegou-se pensando em como seria transar com alguns de seus companheiros.

Será que Hidan curtia algo parecido – ou até mesmo pior – do tão famoso "sadomasoquismo"? Apesar daquele jeito sério, quais seriam as indecentes palavras que Uchiha Itachi proferiria em meio ao sexo? Kakuzu era alto e forte, será que poderia se encaixar no quesito "grande" também? Por mais que fosse estranho, Kisame parecia ser um cara capaz de saciar a sede de sua libido. Com certeza Deidara enlouqueceria qualquer garota com todas aquelas línguas. Tobi seria o mesmo lerdo na cama ou revelaria seu lado "bad boy" por completo? E quanto a Zetsu? Bem... Na verdade não conseguia pensar nada sobre este último.

Terminando seu lanche, lavou o resto da louça. Por não ter nada para fazer, resolveu voltar para seu quarto. Ao adentrar no aposento pôde ver o ruivo trabalhando novamente com muito afinco, sem nem perceber sua presença. Parou ao seu lado, passando os finos dedos pelas lisas melenas alaranjadas, enquanto observava os documentos em cima da mesa.

- Não te vi durante toda a manhã. – Falou enquanto lhe acariciava.

- Estive um pouco ocupado. – Apenas respondeu.

- É. – Virou os olhos. – Pra variar.

- Hum... – Retrucou sem nem ao menos ter prestado atenção nas últimas palavras da moça.

- Pein... Acho que precisamos conversar. – Disse parando com as carícias.

- Sobre o quê? – Indagou sem mostrar-se preocupado.

- Sobre nós.

- Conversamos sobre isso ontem. – Aparentou uma leve irritação em seu tom de voz.

- Sim, mas dessa vez quero dialogar com você olhando nos meus olhos. – Segurou-o pelo queixo, o forçando a encará-la. – Estou cansada de tudo isso, de verdade.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – Bufou, largando alguns papéis em cima da mesa para logo em seguida cruzar os braços.

- O problema é o que você não fez e não faz. – Sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda fitando aqueles olhos cinza. – Me responda com sinceridade, qual foi a última vez em que me tocou? Que fez amor comigo?

- O que eu lhe disse na última noite?

- Dane-se o que você disse. – Exaltou-se. – Isso vem se estendendo há meses, está difícil agüentar essa rejeição.

- Quando falamos sobre isso você me pareceu bem compreensiva, para agora estar fazendo todo esse escândalo. – Continuou a olhá-la.

- É que eu pensei melhor sobre suas palavras e sobre tudo o que vem acontecendo. – Levantou-se sem quebrar o contato visual. – Eu te amo, mas não está dando mais, não desse jeito.

- Konan, eu também te amo. – Suspirou. – Será que preciso estar sempre dentro de você para que acredite em mim?

- Seu grosso, não estou querendo dizer que se demonstra amor apenas através do sexo. – Retirou o manto preto com nuvens vermelhas, colocando-o em cima de uma cadeira qualquer. – Estou falando também sobre carinho e atenção, coisas que são essenciais para qualquer relacionamento e que você não é capaz de me dar.

- Eu já disse inúmeras vezes que estamos lotados de trabalho, não tenho tempo para namorinhos infantis. – Virou-se e pegou novamente os papéis que antes depositara na mesa.

- Namorinhos infantis? – Riu desdenhosa. – Então quer dizer que não passo de um romance imaturo para você? – Gritou, sentindo que não conseguiria segurar suas lágrimas por muito tempo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Disse sim! – Novamente gritou. – Pelo menos foi isso o que deu a entender. – Seus olhos marejaram.

- O que eu quis dizer é que temos coisas mais importantes do que isso no momento. – Ainda recebia olhares reprovadores por parte da jovem.

- Claro, estou sempre na última opção da sua grande lista, senhor Deus. – Gesticulava impaciente. – Você só fala sobre mundo, mundo, mundo. Não agüento mais! Até te perdoei quando me chamou de Jinchuuriki na cama.

- Konan, pare com isso, estou começando a me sentir invadido já. – Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Mas sou eu quem deveria ser INVADIDA às vezes! – Permitiu-se chorar. – Poxa, o Deidara mesmo, por exemplo, vivia me alertando sobre você e eu nunca o escutava.

- O que aquele loiro retardado disse? Odeio que interfiram no meu relacionamento. – Também se exaltava.

- Que relacionamento, Pein? Você não é nada mais pra mim, acabou! – Pegou novamente seu sobretudo e o vestiu.

- Ótimo! – Gritou e virou-se para continuar o que estava fazendo. Konan ficou ali parada, o observando por mais alguns segundos, na esperança de que ele lhe pediria desculpas e logo depois tudo ficaria bem. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Passou a mão pelo rosto a fim de secá-lo. Suspirou fundo e sentiu seu coração quebrar pela indiferença do amado. Então era assim que funcionada? Ela terminava tudo o que demoraram anos para construir e ele nem se importava? Isso só afirmava ainda mais as dúvidas da moça: sua prepotência era maior do que seu amor. Com muito pesar deixou o quarto, batendo com força a porta por trás de si.

O dia passou arrastado e era como se nunca fosse acabar. Ficou vagando horas pelos arredores do local, sentindo a suave brisa do outono acariciar seus cabelos e acalmar seus ânimos. Era tarde quando regressou, não tendo almoçado e nem jantado. Estava faminta, porém triste o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa.

Seguiu novamente para o aposento na qual dividia com o ruivo, no fundo esperando encontrá-lo para que conversassem e se entendessem. Quando girou a maçaneta e encontrou o lugar vazio, sentiu mais uma pontada em seu peito. Destrocou-se, colocando uma roupa mais confortável para dormir. Deitou na grande cama, cobrindo-se rapidamente e se arrepiando graças ao contato com a coberta fria. Não tardou em pegar no sono, ansiando somente pelos toques de seu amado.

x—x

Esticou-se tentando espantar a preguiça. Não queria levantar, mas provavelmente já deveria ser tarde. A coberta estava quente e com certeza estava frio lá fora, deveria ser um ótimo dia para ficar dormindo debaixo do edredom. Virou seus olhos para o lado, percebendo mais uma vez estar sozinha. A cama estava desarrumada por completo, sinal de que Pein dormira ali, porém já não se encontrava mais lá.

Percebeu algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão, ele realmente não era nem um pouco organizado. Suspirou pesadamente, criando coragem para seguir até o banheiro e tomar uma ducha a fim de tirar todo aquele sono. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando seus pés tocaram o chão gelado. Correu até o toalete, se despindo rapidamente e entrando no banho quente.

Ao sair, vestiu-se e arrumou a cama, aproveitando também para guardar todas as bagunças. Quando foi organizar alguns papéis que estavam de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa, percebeu um envelope com seu nome. Abriu-o e se deparou com uma caligrafia caprichada:

"_Konan,_

_Tive que sair em uma missão de urgência, porém não é nada com que você deva se preocupar. Preferi ir sozinho para pensar sobre nossa última conversa. Espero que também aproveite esse tempo para refletir melhor sobre seu egoísmo._

_Pein."_

- Desgraçado! – Gritou amassando o papel e jogando-o no lixo com brusquidão. – Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – Bufou, vestindo seu manto. – Droga. – Murmurou.

Sentou-se na cama e afundou o rosto em ambas as mãos. Sentiu que logo começaria a chorar, porém não se rendeu às lágrimas. Estava farta de tudo isso. Desde que conhecera mais do _amor_ sentia-se fraca. Porém, desde que descobrira os prazeres do _sexo_ sentia-se cada vez mais dominadora. Não deixaria com que o rapaz lhe influenciasse tanto assim.

Se ele a chamava de egoísta, daria motivos para isso. Sorriu de uma maneira maligna quando pensamentos nada inocentes surgiram em sua mente. Levantou-se retirando novamente suas roupas e seguiu até o armário. Vestiu um sutiã preto de rendas, fazendo conjunto com uma fina calcinha e meias cinco oitavos. Prendeu-as com cintas-liga e colocou por cima o costumeiro short, porém uma blusa – também escura – extremamente justa e decotada, na qual delineava ainda mais seus seios. Colocou suas sandálias e seu sobretudo.

Seguiu até o espelho, soltando as exóticas melenas, penteado-as, mas deixando a grande rosa branca. Passou um sutil brilho labial rosado e borrifou um perfume floral pelo pescoço. Encarou-se gostando da figura em sua frente.

- E então? – Indagou olhando seu reflexo. – Qual duvida você quer tirar? – Disse referindo-se aos seus pensamentos em relação aos companheiros Akatsukis. Deu uma gargalhada e antes de sair, deu uma última checada em sua imagem.

Foi diretamente para a sala, pois sabia que encontraria alguém por lá. A medida que se aproximava, percebia que o lugar estava deveras silencioso. Quando adentrou, avistou uma única figura sentada perto dos sofás. Um jovem rapaz loiro na qual possuía intensos olhos azuis fazia esculturas com a ajuda das anormais bocas presentes na palma de suas mãos.

- Bom dia, Deidara. – Resolveu ser simpática para iniciar um diálogo.

- Bom dia não, boa tarde. Já passou do meio dia, un. – Apenas respondeu, sem olhá-la.

- "Idiota". – Pensou. – Hum, cadê os demais?

- Saíram em missão.

- "Ótimo". – Pensou novamente, sorrindo discreta. – Deidara-san, você viu o Pein-sama? Precisava falar com ele.

- O Líder também saiu em missão. – Respondeu o loiro encarando-a pela primeira vez. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de estranheza. – Você não sabia?

- Verdade? – Fez-se de desentendida. – Não sabia, ele não me falou nada... – Segurou o queixo com uma das mãos, fechando o semblante e se sentando em uma poltrona próxima ao Iwa.

- Que estranho, vocês vivem grudados. – Voltou seu olhar para a argila espalhada pelo chão. – Até dormem no mesmo quarto, como pode não saber? –Sorriu malicioso. Konan sentiu as bochechas arderem pelo comentário do rapaz, porém não demonstrou seu desconforto e ao mesmo tempo interesse pela frase proferida.

- Ele não deve ter me falado nada por causa da briga de ontem. – Disse tentando parecer mais para si mesma do que para o outro.

- Como? – Indagou interessado, observando a moça que estava "perdida em seus pensamentos".

- Hum? – Virou seu rosto para o ex-shinobi como se não tivesse prestado muita atenção na pergunta. – Sabe Deidara, eu deveria ter te escutado quando disse que o Pein não era para mim.

- Por que está dizendo isso, un? – Sentou-se em um sofá ao lado de onde a morena estava.

- Ah... – Começou sem saber direito o que dizer. – Ele realmente não sabe como lhe dar com uma mulher, é muito _egoísta_. – Sentiu-se extremamente bem quando enfatizou a última palavra.

- Egoísta em que sentido? – O loiro não escondia sua curiosidade perante a sua superior, na qual já tentou várias vezes conquistar com sua lábia.

- Em todos os sentidos que você pode imaginar. – Sorriu maliciosamente. Por não ser bobo, logo o jovem "captou a mensagem".

- Un... – Aproximou-se um pouco mais. – O que está querendo dizer com isso, Konan-sama?

- Estou querendo dizer que preciso de um homem de verdade. – Resolveu ser direta. – Será que você se encaixaria nesse estereótipo, _Deidei_?

- Por que você mesma não tenta descobrir, un? – Puxou-a pelo braço e em um movimento rápido a jogou no sofá, deitando-se por cima do corpo esguio.

- Acho que realmente vou ter que conferir. – Encarou-o sedutora.

Sem mais delongas, Deidara juntou seu lábios em um beijo cheio de volúpia. Apertava-lhe as coxas com destreza, enquanto fazia pressão com seu membro contra a intimidade da jovem. Konan deixou com que um gemido abafado lhe escapasse, enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam na cabeleira dourada. Envolveu ambas as pernas ao redor da cintura do Iwa, que sorriu de lado.

- O que é isso, _chefe_? Fome acumulada? – Indagava entre beijos sôfregos e desesperados. Em questão de segundos um estalo ocorreu na Ame, na qual empurrou levemente o loiro, para que se separassem.

- Há mais alguém na base além de nós? – Perguntou receosa.

- Apenas Zetsu e Tobi.

- Então é melhor irmos para meu quarto, é mais seguro. – Ambos se levantaram, arrumando as roupas amassadas e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Também acho, un. – Segurou-a pela mão. – E assim poderemos terminar com calma o que começamos. – Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e maliciosos.

Seguiram até os aposentos, entrando rapidamente no de Konan. Deidara bateu a porta com o pé e sem perder tempo agarrou-a e a beijou com ânsia. Prensou-a na parede, lhe abrindo o manto com desespero. Percorria a língua pela pele descoberta, mordiscando de leve a região do pescoço, com cuidado para não deixar marcas muito visíveis.

A ex-kunoichi tirou-lhe o sobretudo com um só puxão, colocando ambas as mãos por debaixo da blusa, apalpando e tentando decorar com os dedos o abdômen talhado em conseqüência dos anos de treino.

Novamente os lábios se encontraram e o rapaz apalpou com voracidade os seios fartos. A morena deixou com que um leve murmúrio fosse ouvido, fazendo com que a ereção já presente no Iwa aumentasse ainda mais.

A Ame mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior do companheiro, entreabrindo os olhos e encarando aqueles profundos orbes azuis que se encontravam semi cerrados. Levantou ambos os braços em um pedido mudo, que logo foi atendido. Sua blusa foi retirada com delicadeza, apesar do momento _selvagem_.

Deidara não pôde deixar de admirar aquele delicioso busto, na qual o chamava para uma carícia mais profunda. Desprendeu o fecho do sutiã, fazendo com que a peça deslizasse pelos ombros lisos da moça. Posicionou ambas as mãos por cima dos mamilos já rijos, fazendo com que as bocas presentes em suas palmas os envolvessem.

Konan tombou a cabeça para trás e lamuriou palavras desconexas, apertando as mãos do rapaz ainda mais contra seus seios. Os leves chupões e mordidas que lhe eram oferecidos agora estavam lhe enlouquecendo. O loiro apenas sorria com as reações vindas da colega.

- Eu sempre soube que essas línguas seriam úteis para alguma coisa além de modelar argila. – Disse a morena entre suspiros.

- Você ainda não viu todas trabalhando juntas, un. – Sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido. A moça estremeceu ainda mais.

A Akatsuki tratou de retirar o mais rápido que conseguia a blusa do rapaz, na qual cobria uma visão que provavelmente estava perdendo. Encarou aquele peito nu sem qualquer pudor, era simplesmente perfeito e tentador, como ela sempre havia imaginado. E uma coisa a mais parecia tê-la intrigado.

- Mais uma boca? – Perguntou incrédula tocando nos pontos pela qual era fechada. – Você esconde mais alguma coisa aí? – Indagou divertida e maliciosa.

- Não, essa é a última. – Sorriu. – Fique feliz pelo privilégio de poder conhecer todo o meu corpo, _chefe_. Se você se comportar, terá a proeza de brincar com todas elas. – Chupou-lhe novamente os mamilos.

A morena depositou uma de suas mãos em cima do membro ereto do loiro, ainda por cima da calça. Começou a massageá-lo, podendo escutar murmúrios de excitação ao pé de seu ouvido. Afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sugando a pele.

-Você está me deixando louca, _Deidei_. – Murmurou entre gemidos. O loiro nada disse, apenas pegou-a no colo e a depositou com cuidado na extensa cama, ficando por cima. Livrou-se de suas sandálias e também do calçado da moça. Puxou o curto short preto, revelando as cintas-liga.

- Está querendo me provocar com essa roupa, Konan_-sama_, un? – Retirou cada liga, para logo em seguida puxar as meias, deixando as coxas torneadas desnudas. A única vestimenta de Konan era a minúscula calcinha. – Que delícia. – Sussurrou o Iwa brincando com as laterais da peça.

- Só pra você... – Deu uma piscadela. – Faça bom uso do produto. – E cruzou os braços por detrás da cabeça.

Encararam-se por um curto período de tempo. Sem quebrar o contato visual, o rapaz abaixou-se e mordeu a ponta do tecido, puxando-o de leve para baixo. A Ame apenas deixou um sorriso maroto surgir. Tirou aquele fragmento e o atirou longe, admirando sem nenhum pudor o corpo escultural da ex-kunoichi, completamente nua e a sua mercê.

Aproximou-se de sua intimidade e começou a sugá-la. Um forte gemido ecoou pelo quarto. A morena segurou os cabelos do loiro, afundando ainda mais sua cabeça contra si. O peito subia e descia graças à respiração descompassada. Sua visão começou a ficar turva pelo prazer, seus pensamentos escaparam-lhe a mente em questão de segundos. Antes que pudesse alcançar o orgasmo o rapaz parou, sorrindo de uma maneira um tanto quanto pervertida.

- Está bem apressadinha, un? - Percorreu com a língua toda a sua barriga, até chegar aos seus seios, lambendo-os com desespero. – Que tal brincar mais um pouco antes de realmente começar o verdadeiro jogo? – Antes que pudesse novamente deliciar-se com a pele alva, sentiu suas melenas serem puxadas com força, estreitando os olhos e encarando aqueles orbes claros.

- Quem manda aqui sou eu. – Disse simplesmente, porém com um tom sério. – Você apenas me obedece, entendeu? – O jovem riu.

- Claro, como quiser, _senpai_. – Voltando com as carícias, beijou-lhe calmamente, sugando a parte inferior de seus lábios, mordiscando de leve. Desceu uma de suas mãos e posicionou-a entre suas pernas. Penetrou um dedo, sentindo um suspiro mais alterado de sua companheira. Começou com movimentos calmos de vai e vem, sentindo que Konan começava a ficar molhada. Sua pequena língua também participou do tal ato, lambendo de leve a ponta do clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares. Os gemidos agora ficavam cada vez mais intensos.

O beijo reprimia qualquer palavra que a moça tentava proferir naquele momento. Com o fôlego cada vez menos estendido, a anormal boca a estimulava cada vez mais freneticamente. A Ame contorcia-se embaixo do Iwa, sentindo que logo chegaria ao seu limite. Antes novamente que pudesse alcançar seu tão esperado ápice, os movimentos foram cessados por completo.

- Ainda com pressa, un? – Konan o encarou com fúria no olhar, empurrando-o com força e trocando as posições.

- Quem vai sofrer agora é você. – Desferiu um forte tapa no rosto do rapaz, na qual ficou um pouco avermelhado no local atingido. Sentou-se por cima do membro, que podia sentir ereto por cima das calças. – Cuidado com suas atitudes se não quiser sair daqui chorando, _bebezinho_. – Falou sutilmente enquanto movimentava-se em seu colo.

- Un, vadia. – Levou outro forte tapa.

- Repete. – Sorriu sádica.

- Vadia. – Novamente sentiu sua bochecha arder.

- Mais alto.

- Vadia. – E de novo.

- Mais alto! – Gritou.

- Vadia! – Com uma pancada ainda mais forte, sentiu com que um filete de sangue lhe escorresse no canto do lábio. A jovem lambeu-o, deleitando-se com aquele sabor amargo.

- Hum... _Gostoso_... – Murmurou. – Assim como você. – Ambos sorriram com astúcia.

Saiu de cima do rapaz, abrindo o botão da malha, desfazendo-se com agilidade da peça. Não fez questão de deixá-lo vestido com suas boxers por muito tempo, já que livrou-se delas com aptidão. O grande e grosso membro do loiro fora revelado, a boca entreaberta da morena encheu-se de água quando se deparou com aquilo que tanto ansiava tocar.

Fechou sua mão em volta do órgão, começando com movimentos leves. O jovem fechou os olhos com força, ao sentir o toque. Quanto maior o estímulo, mais rápido agia, agora fazendo o uso de ambas as mãos. O ex-shinobi apertava os lençóis com força, prestes a rasgá-los.

- K-K-Konan... – Ciciou quase sem forças, sentindo ondas prazerosas lhe percorrerem o corpo, sem mesmo chegar ao fim. Aquelas palavras lhe incentivaram a uma carícia mais ousada, envolvendo o membro duro com os lábios, descendo e subindo, também mordiscando de leve a ponta. Um gutural pôde ser ouvido, junto de um longo suspiro. Ele estava prestes a gozar, a jovem sabia, podia sentir. Passou os esguios dedos na parte inferior de sua boca, limpando a saliva ali presente. Segurou com força – mas não muita para que não o machucasse – o pênis que latejava pelo prazer. Escutou um queixume vindo debaixo de si.

- Droga, por que parou? – Indagou completamente irritado, arfando e com as batidas cardíacas descompassadas.

- Porque ainda não começamos o principal. – Riu da expressão exacerbada feita pelo homem. – Não era você quem queria brincar?

- Que tal começarmos logo então, un? – Atraiu-a com força, fazendo com que ficasse sentada em seu colo, quase encaixados. Apoiou as mãos na cama, mordiscando de leve os mamilos rosados. A jovem afundou os dedos por entre os cabelos de ouro, acariciando-o de leve.

O Iwa ergueu o rosto e a encarou, ambos trocaram olhares famintos, como se necessitassem daqueles toques para viver. Iniciaram um beijo molhado, enquanto Konan tentava introduzir o pênis em sua cavidade. Sentiu a glande roçar sua feminilidade, murmurando algo quase inaudível. Quando estavam prestes a iniciar o ato, escutaram um barulho estranho e olharam em direção à porta.

Tanto Deidara quanto Konan não tiveram reação quando viram o moreno parado próximo ao batente, observando-os sem falar nada. Fitaram-se com desespero, como se perguntassem o que fazer durante aquele momento. A moça abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa para amenizar a situação, porém fora interrompida.

- Senpai, Tobi pode brincar também? – Perguntou com aquela voz boba e inocente. O loiro arregalou os olhos. A morena ficou espantada de início, mas ficou deveras excitada quando pensou melhor nas condições em que se encontravam. Sorriu desdenhosa, não passando despercebido pelo ex-shinobi da Pedra, que um pouco receoso por ter sido descoberto, iniciou a conversa.

- Pode, un. – A Ame o encarou surpresa, nunca imaginando escutar algo assim vindo dele. Este apenas sorriu maroto, piscando logo em seguida.

- "Esse Deidara é realmente um depravado..." – Pensou. – "Mas creio que sou ainda mais por estar participando dessa baderna." – Riu interiormente. – Junte-se a nós, Tobi. – Falou sedutora. O Konoha sorriu, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando do casal.

- Olhe e aprenda, un. – Disse o mais novo, encaixando seu órgão em sua superior, deslizando-se sutilmente para dentro de sua vagina.

- Ah... – Foi a única fala proferida por Konan quando foi desejosamente _invadida_. Por um instante sentiu-se mal por estar fazendo tudo aquilo com Pein, ainda mais por Tobi estar ali olhando toda aquela perversão. Porém, a briga da noite anterior e todos os maus momentos que havia passado ao lado do ex-namorado nos últimos meses a confortaram de certa forma, afinal, estava solteira, havia terminado tudo e o máximo que o ruivo se esforçara foi dizer com frias palavras que ela era _egoísta_.

Um arrepiou percorreu-lhe toda a espinha quando as estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e profundas. Os gemidos e murmúrios femininos invadiam o quarto a cada instante. Os dois amantes sentiam-se ainda mais excitados por saberem que estavam sendo observados por _terceiros_. Isso fazia com que a situação ficasse ainda mais interessante.

- Deidara-senpai... – Começou o mascarado. – Estou começando a ficar com calor, é normal? – Indagou um pouco acanhado, sentado próximo à cama.

- Sim, un, Tobi... – Simplesmente respondeu sem nem saber exatamente o que estava falando, apalpando as nádegas firmes da moça, enquanto a ajudava nos movimentos.

- Aqui também está ficando apertado. – Disse enquanto puxava um pouco as calças que iniciavam um desconforto.

- Então tire logo essas calças, bebê chorão. – Falou exasperada enquanto subia e descia no membro rijo, apoiada com as mãos no ombro forte.

- Deidara-senpai, Tobi tem vergonha. Konan-sama é menina. – O loiro revirou os olhos, apertando ainda mais a jovem contra si.

- Você é mais inútil do que eu pensava... Ahhh! – Gemeu alto quando sentiu uma forte mordida em seu pescoço.

- Senpais, o Tobento ta me assustando. – Falou temeroso.

- Tobento? – Perguntaram ambos em uníssono, encarando o mascarado com certa dúvida.

- Sim... – Apontou para baixo.

- Credo, que nojento. Não acredito que você deu nome para _isso_. – Virou o rosto para o lado oposto, tentando apagar de sua memória o que acabara de escutar. A morena deu um de seus sorrisos malignos.

- Por que não chama seu amiguinho para brincar? – Deu uma piscadela. O Konoha pareceu ponderar um pouco à proposta feita, porém sorriu – sem que o ato fosse percebido pelos demais – e retirou o manto calmamente.

Konan estendeu a mão como se o convidasse, enquanto Deidara continuava com as estocadas de olhos fechados. A jovem cessou os movimentos e o loiro a encarou confuso. Levantou, saindo de cima do outro, indo calmamente até o rapaz em pé. Ficou ao seu lado, ajoelhada na cama, nua.

Puxou-o para mais perto, retirando uma de suas luvas, levando seus dedos à boca, enquanto envolvia o indicador com os lábios finos, chupando-o de cima a baixo. O mascarado suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Seja um bom garoto e venha brincar com sua senpai, Tobi. – Falou sedutora, mordiscando de leve a ponta do esguio dedo. O moreno apenas gemeu em resposta. A moça retirou a outra luva, deixando as mãos do homem livres. Segurou-as e as apertou com força contra seus seios.

- K-Konan-senpai... – Murmurou quase rouco.

- Você pode ter muito mais que isso... Mas apenas se for um bom garoto... – Sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido. Levou os dedos grossos para que tocassem em sua feminilidade, prensando-os com avidez. – Você quer?

- S-sim K-Konan-senpai. – Disse por fim, engolindo em seco. A jovem sorriu e segurou a gola do rapaz com ambas as mãos, fazendo força e rasgando sua camiseta preta de mangas compridas por completo.

- Seja meu, Tobi... – Sentiu ser atirada com vigor contra o colchão. O mascarado sorria perversamente por debaixo da máscara alaranjada, desfazendo-se rapidamente de suas calças e sapatos, ficando apenas vestido com seus boxers.

- Desculpa Konan-sama, mas hoje Tobi definitivamente não será um bom garoto. – Rasgou a última peça que o tampava com voracidade, ficando por cima da azulada e penetrando dois dedos de uma vez em sua cavidade. A Ame gritou em resposta, enquanto sentia aqueles dedos ágeis ocupar-lhe violentamente. – O que espera de mim, senpai?

- Que seja um mau garoto... – Disse entre gemidos. – Um péssimo garoto. – Falava cada vez mais alto.

Deidara apenas observava a cena sem ação, jamais imaginara o colega de time agir dessa forma. Tobi sempre fora estúpido e desde que entrara no quarto estava se comportando da maneira mais normal possível. Porém, de uma hora para outra se transformara e mostrou-se ser ainda mais depravado do que ele e Konan juntos.

- Deidara-senpai, Konan-sama não é realmente gostosa? – Voltou com sua voz habitual, assustando ainda mais o Iwa.

- S-s-sim... – Respondeu. O Konoha parou de mover os dedos. Mas deixando esses pensamentos de lado, o loiro puxou-a, a forçando a ficar de quarto, de costas para si e de frente para o moreno. Penetrou com calma novamente sua intimidade. – Chupe-o. – Ordenou.

A jovem sem dizer uma palavra segurou o membro também rijo do mascarado, levando-o à boca. Começou com os movimentos, ouvindo os gemidos fortes de ambos. Com todos os acontecimentos rápidos, não havia parado para observar o físico de Tobi, que era mais másculo do que Deidara, porém a beleza dos corpos poderiam se igualar, cada qual com sua característica.

As exclamações da Ame eram abafadas pelo órgão do mascarado, que gemia em resposta às carícias daquela boca suculenta.

- E-e-eu vou... – Antes do outro terminar a frase, o ex shinobi da Pedra puxou os cabelos azuis com força, impedindo-a de continuar com o sexo oral. – Senpai! – Disse Tobi emburrado.

- Ainda não, un. – Murmurou retirando seu pênis de Konan.

A jovem sem perder tempo, empurrou o moreno ficando por cima do corpo definido. Uniu suas genitais com certo desespero, cavalgando com pressa.

- Ah... Ah... Hummm... – Tobi deliciava-se com as estocadas. – Você é uma delícia, Konan-sama. – A azulada sorria sadicamente. Deidara abraçou-a por trás, envolvendo os grandes seios com as mãos. As bocas trabalhavam com entusiasmo e o loiro se excitava ainda mais com aquela rouca voz feminina, o chamando pelo nome.

O Iwa parou um pouco com os agrados para dirigir-se até a cabeceira da cama e alcançar uma kunai, logo voltando para sua posição anterior.

- O que vai fazer com isso?... Ahhhhhhh. – Gritou ao sentir a lâmina cortar-lhe a pele. O sangue escorreu pelas costas lisas da moça, mas logo sendo limpo pela língua – da boca normal – do ex-shinobi.

- Você é gostosa por completo, _chefe_. – Fez outro pequeno corte na carne clara, embaixo do prévio.

Seu corpo queimava e os cortes a excitavam mais, aquilo estavam deixando-a louca. Queria mais e mais, parecia que sua sede nunca seria saciada.

- Me possua também, Deidara. – Gritou. – Agora! – O loiro sem discutir, fez com que a Ame tombasse o corpo para frente ficando completamente por cima de Tobi. As línguas de suas palmas lamberam seu próprio pênis, molhando-o. Sem nem preparar a jovem para recebê-lo, abriu as nádegas da azulada, penetrando de uma vez em seu _outro_ orifício.

- Ah!!! – Seu gritou ecoou absolutamente alto pelo quarto. Seus olhos estavam marejados devido à dor que lhe fora causada. Teve a sensação de que o ex-shinobi entrou rasgando-a por completo.

Os movimentos de ambos ninjas eram rápidos e encarniçados. A mistura de prazer e sofrimento a incitava mais. Sentia um constante enformigamento pelo corpo, sua mente vagava em um lugar qualquer. Era como se estivesse no paraíso, cercada de luxúria e volúpia.

- Sua _puta gostosa_... – Murmurou o mais novo perto de seu ouvido, enquanto declinava-se, encostando o peitoral definido em suas costas. – Goza pra mim, vai... – Falou roufenho.

- K-Konan-sama! – Gritou o mais velho apertando com toda a força as coxas grossas, deixando o lugar marcado pelos seus dedos e unhas. – Não vou agüentar muito tempo...

- E-Eu estou quase! – Arfava quase sem voz. – Não parem! Mais rápido, mais rápido! – Clamava com ânsia.

O jovem de olhos azuis batia forte com a mão na nádega direita da ex-kunoichi, deixando o local avermelhado pela força da colisão. Seu abdômen se chocava com necessidade contra a moça, que fazia movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos de vai e vem em cima de Tobi.

- Goza logo, _vagabunda_. – Apertou sua cintura com virilidade, quase arrancando a carne ali presente.

- Ahhhh! – Gemeu com todas as forças que possuía naquele momento. Em seu corpo uma corrente elétrica passava a todo vapor a cada segundo. Sua feminilidade contraiu o pênis que ali envolvia. Sentiu a garganta secar por completo e suas maçãs do rosto estavam completamente coradas pelo orgasmo que durou mais do que todos os outros que tivera em toda sua vida.

Com aquela voz aguda e embriagante, o shinobi renegado de Iwa não agüentou e acabou despejando todo seu gozo dentro do orifício traseiro da moça. Tobi foi o último a lograr com tamanha euforia que nunca sentira antes, fazendo com que suas sementes escorressem de dentro da azulada para a parte interna de suas coxas.

O suor cobria o corpo dos três. As respirações estavam ilimitadas e os corações batiam a mil pelo esforço realizado durante aquele tempo. Deidara saiu de dentro da moça, que saiu de cima do moreno.

Todos se acomodaram na cama que parecia mais macia do que nunca. Konan deitou em cima do peito do loiro, que afagava seus fios azuis completamente desgrenhados. Tobi puxou um lençol os cobrindo e abraçando-a por trás, acariciando seus braços alvos.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que os rapazes adormeceram. A morena sorria de orelha a orelha, havia sido uma experiência completamente incrível.

Com tudo isso pôde concluir três coisas: a primeira, que realmente amava Pein, pois só tinha aquelas sensações relacionadas à amor quando praticava o ato com ele; a segunda, que com toda a certeza do mundo era uma _viciada em sexo_ e conseguia amar isso mais do que o próprio ruivo; e a terceira era que esperava que seu companheiro saíssem sozinho em mais missões para agora ter a oportunidade de conhecer o lado _depravado_ dos seus demais colegas.

**- FIM – **

x—x

**Nota:** Já fazia um tempo que eu queria escrever essa fic. Demorei horrores para fazer o começo, porém o resto foi mais fácil. A história ficou pronta em três noites. ;D

Bem, confesso que fiquei um pouco chocada pelo conteúdo o.O Surpreendi a mim mesma quando vi o resultado. Acho que nunca me imaginei escrevendo coisas assim tão pesadas. Todas as minhas demais fics são "rated m", mas dessa vez me superei! xD

Espero que gostem, de verdade! E claro, deixem reviews, na qual leio com muito carinho, além de me estimular a escrever mais. Críticas são sempre bem-vindas, pois nos ajudam a melhorar.

**Aviso importante:** Essa história jamais teria saído se não fosse pelos meus amigos Joka e Laura. Tudo começou com uma discussão sem noção e terminou com comentários depravados no meu álbum de Orkut, na nossa tão querida foto (Vestidos com cosplay da Akatsuki) intertextual com o testimonial da D.R. de Elite! n.n Meus créditos são dedicados a vocês! Obrigada por serem excessivamente pervos e compartilhares esse tipo de idéia comigo! (6) – xD

**Momento Propaganda:** Visitem minha outra fic na qual está em andamento. – A Arte do Amor (ID: 4644831) – Deidara x Ino

Eu revisei tudo, porém alguns erros sempre passam despercebidos. Desculpem qualquer coisa.

;*

Um grande beijo a todos!

- _Hidini-sama_ -


End file.
